That Time we Spent Together
by Pegistar5
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the various interactions between the members of the El Search Party and other events. Story 1: From Knight to Avenger


**Quick but important A/N: This story is just a casual thing so don't expect it to be updated all that often (it depends on whether or not I have inspiration and/or an idea and whatnot)**

* * *

 **From Knight to Avenger**

She was trapped, trapped amongst the unyielding trees, broken bodies strewn beside her. The blood of her comrades seeped into the earth, staining it a dark, muddy red. She gritted her teeth and glared at the army spilling into the clearing. Beady yellow eyes stared back.

Elesis tightened her grip around the corrupted El Shard in her hands. She could feel her strength leaving her, dripping to the ground in crimson rivulets. Soon, soon, she would be rejoining her fallen comrades.

 _Is this really what you want?_

The Dark El pulsed under her fingertips.

The demons could sense it too. She could tell. They circled her warily, locking their spears and shutting down any means of escape. Not that she could. She was outnumbered one hundred to one. If she were to try fleeing, she would be slaughtered.

Just like the rest of her team.

 _Do you really want to die here?_

She pressed her back against the trunk to hide her exhaustion. The world was blurring now, teetering in and out of focus. Her body was trembling, shaking with the effort of even staying upright. In front of her, a red-cloaked demon shouldered his way through and pointed his staff at her.

 _I have to get back…!_

She narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to squeeze them shut. Her heart was throbbing painfully, wrenching out of her chest. Tears rose in her throat, where she choked them down. Despite all her efforts, her eyes prickled traitorously.

 _I have to survive…!_

The staff glowed a sickening purple. "Human," the demon growled. "Return the El Shard."

Elesis hugged the Dark El to her chest and glared. "And… if I don't…?"

"You die."

"Wow…" she panted. "So… blunt…" Though her body trembled, she dug her fingers into the Shard. _Elsword… I'm sorry…!_

The demon frowned at her. "Pitiful." The staff flared up. "Die."

A blaze of purple engulfed her vision and swallowed her up.

0 0 0

…

…

…

 _There's still so much left I want to do._

…

…

…

 _There's still so much I want to see._

…

…

…

 _There's still so many people I have to meet…_

…

…

…

 _There's still so many memories…_

…

…

…

 _...Elsword…_

…

…

…

 _I… want to see him again…_

…

…

…

…

 _I'm sorry._

…

…

…

…

 _I don't want this…_

…

…

 _I don't want this…_

…

…

 _I don't… want to leave him behind…_

…

…

 _I don't…_

…

…

…

 _I don't want…!_

…

…

…

 _I don't want to-!_

…

…

 _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

And the Dark El exploded.

0 0 0

Crimson black erupted in the clearing. The beam was swallowed and dissolved in the vortex. The demons braced themselves against the waves of energy, grinding spears, staffs, and other weapons into the ground.

The Dutor squinted into the vortex. This energy… this power… it was so dark, so corrupted, so delightfully demonic. It could only have come from the Dark El Shard that they had so carefully cultivated.

His face stretched into a wide grin. Oh how powerful this energy was! It was beyond anything they could have ever imagined! And to think, that a _human_ would be able to use it's energy to this extent! Imagine what a _demon_ could do with this! He _had_ to report to Master Amethyst immediately!

From the howl of the wind came the laughter, light, carefree, and yet so very wretched. Elesis floated to the ground and beamed at the demons.

"You shouldn't have messed with me… **Brandish Breaker**!"

She tore through the demons, bloody slashes following her every move. The demons fell apart instantly. Broken bodies littered the floor, corpses already crumbling to dust. Some demons scrambled away, but she caught them and mashed them into a pulp. Her eyes scanned the battlefield, searching for the one who had tried to execute her.

 _Strange… I don't see him. Oh well, guess I'll have to thoroughly_ destroy _all the others instead!_

She grabbed the head of a random demon and smashed it into the ground. A spear flew at her, but she snatched it and hurled it back. The thrower was impaled in his neck and pinned to a tree. Another demon began chanting with its staff raised high. She turned to him and coated her hand with dark energy.

" **Shadow Edge**!" And the demon was crushed by a bloody wedge. She ground her foot into its head, a twisted gleam in her eye and an all too sharp smile on her face. When nothing else happened, she stopped and blinked in confusion.

The clearing had fallen quiet. Elesis looked around, finding bodies already crumbling away, returning to wherever they came from. Blood littered the ground, old and new, demon and human. She inspected her own body, finding a few fresh cuts and old wounds already scabbing over. Nothing life threatening.

A laugh bubbled up in her throat, then another, then another. She dissolved into shrill cackling, a manic light dancing in her eyes and warping her face into one of nightmarish glee. With a bloodied hand on her sword and a bloodied hand pressed against her face, she laughed into the night, surrounded by a river of blood and corpses that were already fading to dust. Her eyes watered and tears streamed down her cheeks, the tears that she had refused to shed as she stared at her own death with her very own eyes.

And as she laughed, she wept, because she knew that after that night, she would never be the same again.


End file.
